five_nights_at_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Five Nights at Thomas's/@comment-165.155.140.121-20190318180807
fna thomas / night 1/ sir topham hatt / hello and welcome to thomas pizza railway i will be your guilbe sir topham hatt im here to fill in you some of the thing that what you need to do for your job as a security guard and help you get setting down here at thomas pizza railway and some other information things that you will be able to use is that... dowager/ sir dinner ready. sir topham hatt / um ok so... dowager/ hurry up before it gets cold. sir topham hatt/ so some other information thing that you will be able to use its that... SHUT UP. dowager/ get down here now... HEY YOU CAN T SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY. sir topham hatt / sorry mom i will be right there in a sec. dowager/ you better be. sir topham hatt/ YOU SHUT UP ANYWAYS SOME OTHER INFORMATION THING THAT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO USE IS THAT IN YOUR OFFICE IS THAT WHAT YOU ah you need to put the coal in the furnage by the way. dowager/ THAT IT IM COMING UPSTAIR. sir topham hatt/ you better not MOM GET OUT OF MY ROOM MOM. dowager/ OPEN UP. sir topham hatt/ NO. / DOOR OPEN / sir topham hatt/ OH GOD OH GOD NOOOOO. dowager/ BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD. / CRYING AND SCREAMING / sir topham hatt/ OK JUST DO WHAT YOU CAN AND I WILL TALK TO YOU TOMMOROW AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH / end call / night 2/ sir topham hatt/ hello again you made it to day 2 you know i had some trouble doing that because of my very large structure at least thats what they total me last time i had some problems about getting it to night 2 um so yeah oh oh um before i go um what you heard last night on that phone don t tell NOBODY ABOUT THAT my mom love me so much that you don t wanna know ok ok good so goodnight and goodluck / end call / night 3/ sir topham hatt / hello wow i see my very eyeballs that you got into the third night what a job so just keep up the good work / sign / um you made be wondering why am i acting so sad well you see... me and my sister... we um we got into a agurment... and we got into a huge fight and we broke up / SOB SOB SOB / SO THATS THAT GOODNIGHT I GUESS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA / end call / night 4/ sir topham hatt / congratulation day 4 i knew you can do it wow you know you should mark that as a achievement i mean we all know like trains like trying to kill you but those are like unlikey story so just be safe and remember the coal. / POILCE SIREN / dowager / SIR THE COP ARE HERE HELP/ sir topham hatt/ OH CRAP OH OH CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP. DOWAGER/ AHHHH NO / / DOOR SLAM / sir topham hatt/ UM OK YOU KNOW WHAT IM JUST GONNA GO GOODNIGHT AND GOODLUCK UM YES MOM IM COMING JESUS CHRIST oh i mean DOWN OR UP / end call / night 5 the final night / sir topham hatt / hello well this is it your 5th night so im reitreing that nice so just wait unit 6am and its best for you to just leave the middle of the night ok ok ok good so i wish you goodluck be safe goodbye and this is sir topham hatt signing off with a ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR / end call / THE END